The World Wide Web has expanded to provide web services faster to consumers. Web services may be provided by a web application which uses one or more services to handle a transaction. The applications may be distributed over several machines, making the topology of the machines that provides the service more difficult to track and monitor.
Applications written in C and C++ language are not as common as those written in .NET or JAVA platforms. Accordingly, there are not many solutions for monitoring these applications. To monitor a C++ application, it is required to instrument the application and recompile the application. As such, previous solutions require a software development kit (SDK) to achieve instrumentation of a C or C++ application. Recompiling and use of the SDK to monitor an application is time consuming and inconvenient.
What is needed is an improved method for monitoring a C or C++ application.